


Cold Surface

by PastelChips (7space0chips7)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know how pacing works, There's gonna be some angst, cyborg AU, doll like robots, horrible summary maker 2018, i only kinda know where I'm going with this, no MC, or writing, probably not gonna be much romance, questionable institutes, saeran choi focused story, trigger warning: panic attacks, yeah no there will be a fair bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7space0chips7/pseuds/PastelChips
Summary: Mystic Messenger Cyborg AU"Welcome to the Mint Eye Facility, we hope you enjoy your stay."Saeran and Saeyoung were brothers, twins and they only had themselves.Join Saeran on a journey to that changes him in both body and soul where he meets, friends and enemies  alike.As he searches for his brother, he'll have to adapt to the changes made to his body and come out the other side a changed man."I'm not broken! I won't stop looking for him, I know he's here somewhere!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not used to writing fics as I usually stay on the art side of things, this will be my first first length fic and honest I'm not sure how long this will be at the moment.
> 
> I will try to update this at least once a week but as I'm busy adulting sometimes you'll have to bare with me.
> 
> If you have any questions or want to contact me, I'm on tumblr as pastlechips.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to send feedback for my little heart to consume.

The low hum of machines vibrated through the room, a body stood in the centre suspended by complex plethora of wires and metal. A green light blinked to life, the doll like male twitched intermittently .  
  
Eyes shot open, the right a mint green but the left was something different all together . The sclera was a startling black, while the cornea was a medical grade white, a complex eye logo at the centre where the iris should of been.  
  
“Number 404, are you awake? Can you hear me?” A voice called that seemed slightly distorted to the male.  
  
He focused his eyes ahead of him, a bland elderly man with squinting eyes tapped a pen against a clip board. A swift nod from the red head produced a swift hum from the other male, the lab coat rustling as he hurried to jot down notes. The man spoke up again, “Number 404, do you remember your name or why you are here?”  
  
The red head paused, his mind swimming in thoughts. He looked down at his hand, it was lit up with small lights that seemed to glow from under the skin. After taking a shuddering breath, he spoke up.  
  
“ My name is Saeran Choi. I am part of the Mint Eye conversion project. My brother is he-”  
  
He was suddenly cut off by beady eyes, the name he had mentally decided on for the bland man in front of him.

“404, please stick to the questions asked for now. The situation with your brother will be addressed at a later date.”, the male huffed as he scribbled so more notes down.

Saeran took this time to glance around the room, taking note of how crisp his sight was. It was clinical, gunmetal greys and whites made for a bland palette of colours with machines of unknown origins murmuring quietly, some rattling off numbers on their screens while others flashed a spectrum of colours. A cough cut off his observation, glancing back up he started to register the next set of questions quickly firing from the man’s mouth.

“404, how do you eyes feel? Is there any discomfort or noticeable changes to your vision. Also can you try to lift your arms above your head for me and open your fists? ”

Doing as instructed, he quickly rose his arms and opened his hands a couple of times before lowering them. More notes jotted down and a quick nod came from the other. Clicking his teeth together, Saeran spoke up once more.

“My eyes feel fine, aside from some itching at the back of them but it’s hardly noticeable. My sight seems to be better than it was before, I don’t know to to explain it exactly but everything seems clearer, more focused.”

“Mhmm,” was the lacklustre response that came from beady eyes as he looked down at his border once more, eyebrows furrowed in concentration before he spoke up again.

“I’ll have someone to give your eyes a quick once over once you’re powered back down, this won’t become a routine check but we want to make sure everything is in order from here on out. I’ll be back in 5 minutes to shut down your system, please try not to move to much in your dock.”

With a swish of his lab coat he was gone, tapping a button on his way out making the door slide shut and leaving Saeran to his own devices. His head was overwhelmed with the sheer amount of questions bouncing around in it, most of them that would have to go unanswered for now. He thought about his brother, a memory surfacing with it.

_A cheek smile, a finger coming up to the bridge of Saeyoung’s nose to push his patterned glasses back up while his other hand clapped Saeran on the back before chatting excitedly,_

_“Come on bro, this will be great for both of us. We’ll have housing, food and money and maybe they’ll even give us some cool weapons like the Terminat-o Robot!”_

_Saeyoung ruffled his twin’s hair, letting a chuckle that didn’t reach his eyes. He looked at Saeran, his golden eyes penetrating the other’s with a serious expression._

_“Little brother, you know I won’t let anything happen to you right? I’m suggesting this for both of us, I want us to have a chance in the world. Don’t worry, I’ll look after you. I promised you when we were younger, remember?”_

_Saeran nodded, a small smile gracing his lips while he played with sleeves of his top._

The sound of the door snapped his attention back to the present day, this time two people shuffled single file into the room. Looking towards the new person, he took note of their appearance. It was a male close to Saeran’s own age but with a yellow mop of hair flicking up at odd angles. One purple eye made for a strange contrast with the bandages wrapped around the left hand side of his head and two cutesy hair clips seemed rather out of place in such a professional setting.

The blonde continued to walk until he was only a few steps away from the red head, while beady eyes stood back near the wall observing the two. The new guy spoken up, his voice soft but confident, “ Hello 404, you may call me Yoosung. I’m here to power you down and give your eyes a check up. No need to worry, they’re kind of a speciality of mine. Are there any questions before I start?”

Saeran merely blinked back before giving curt shake of his head, the other gave a frown at this but quickly flashed him a smile. A few more steps and a bright light invaded his line of slight, leaving little white spots in his vision as it moved away again. Yoosung tutted to himself as he pocked the small flash light, scratching his chin in contemplation.   
  
He then headed over to a machine, pushing up the sleeves of his lab coat to stop the from drooping over his fingers. Yoosung swiftly pushed and tapped buttons with a surprising swiftness, visible eye flickering in concentration. That amethyst eye shot up, looking directly at him and the red-head almost missed what the other had begun to say.

“Okay 404, I’m launching the system shut down now. You should start to feel sluggish. 5,4,3,2-”

Was the last thing Saeran heard as his head became heavy and once again all he knew was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's jump right into it shall we?

As Saeran awoke for the second time, he was overcome with the distinct feeling of vertigo. A dull wash of yellow flickered in front of him from a ceiling light as he brushed some scarlet hairs out of his face and he released a soft sigh as he did so. Gathering some strength, he raised himself to a sitting position with a small effort and some grunting.

The first thing he did was survey the room he now inhabited, it was a small space with not much to take note of. The bed that he sat on was situated in the left most corner with crisp white sheets and the floor that the furniture stood on was a plain beige. Against the right wall was small desk holding single draw with a standard metal stool, a small wardrobe and a full body mirror that reflected the white walls of the room.

Standing up on shaking knees, he staggered slightly as he approached the mirror. Staring back at him was a image both so familiar and yet foreign at the same time, maroon locks framed his face but were longer than he remembered and tickled his prominent collarbones. His ‘eyes’ were complete different, these weren’t human and he felt an uncomfortable sensation raise up in his throat; it took him a few moments to stabilise his breathing.

_Stop it Saeran, you knew this would happen. They told you this is how it would be._

He focused on his clothing instead, some standard grey sleeping bottoms and a white top. Looking at breast of the shirt, Saeran noticed a small bar code with the number 404 placed neatly underneath.

_That’s right, you’re no longer Saeran. You’re 404, this is what you’ve become and the sooner you realise this the better._

Throwing himself onto the chair, he placed put his arms onto his knees in a futile attempt to stop the tremors coming from his body as that breathless sensation once again rose into his chest. A panic attack, these had been a common occurrence when he was younger but back then he had always had Saeyoung by his side to talk him through it. He bit his lip hard in an attempt to stop gasping breathes from escaping, his fists clenched in concentration as he tried to think back to his brother’s words.

_“It’s okay bro, you’re allowed to have a weakness. We all have them, I’m here and I won’t leave until you’re okay.”_  
_“Hold my hand if it makes you feel better.”_  
_“Let it all out, shall I give you some space?”_  
_“I grabbed you some water, how about we turn the lights off and listen to some quiet music?”_

It was working, it would never be as good having the real thing there by his side but he’d have to manage; he had promised himself he’d be strong for Saeyoung just as Saeyoung had been for him back then. It took another 10 minutes to talk himself down and after laid back down on the bed, trying to ignore the dull thumping in the back of his head. Saeran didn’t know how long he spent staring up at that white ceiling but a sudden realisation caused him to shoot up from the bed.

Running over to the mirror, he ran his hands up and down his face; quirking his eyebrows in confusion. It was as dry and pristine as when he first woke up, no tear tracks or reddening of the skin were visible from any angle. He pinched himself hard, expecting some tears to well in his eyes but nothing; all he had to show from it was a small ache of pain from the area he’d pinched.

Suddenly an authoritative voice resounded through the room, making Saeran twitch in surprise.

“404, I see you are awake. We have now placed you in your holding room, someone will see to you shortly. There is a button and microphone to the right of your door, if need assistance please hold the button down and request Jaehee, that is myself. If you had understood this, please nod.”

Saeran gave a curt nod, eyes darting towards the ceiling and spotting something he had missed earlier in his inspection. A small black device and a speaker were mounted in the corner, it was very clearly a camera for monitoring purposes. Normally someone might be uncomfortable with the thought being watched continuously, however the fact that Saeran been situations with just as little privacy and much worse conditions made him fairly immune to it.

He sneered to himself and tried to stop his brain conjuring up memories from earlier in his life, there was enough on his plate at the moment without bringing up the past.

_That’s right, hide from it like you always do._

Scratching at his wrist, he looked down to his arms and became entranced with the little lights the blinked up from under his washed out skin. The pattern of the lights seemed to follow the length of his major veins, some were a cyan colour while others a sharp white. Saeran spent several minutes turning his arms this way and that, inspecting both with critical eyes. His skin still felt like his own, perhaps a slight cooler than he was used to but felt human none the less and once again he was filled with more questions than answers.

A swift knock on the metal door of his room broke him out of his reverie and he stood stock still, the door mechanism opened up with a load groan and a surprisingly merry voice came from the entrance.

“ 404, you’re awake. You kept me waiting quite a while to meet you, you seen I run this facility. You may call me Rika.”

The first thing he would ever notice about that women were her large, doe like eyes staring back at him.

Oh how he wished he’d been able to notice sooner how much wickedness was truly hidden within those spring coloured eyes .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m ending it here for now, I know it wasn’t the most exciting chapter however I was hoping to give some more incite into Saeran here and what to expect from him as a character in this AU. Buckle up kids because this is going to get angsty and fairly dark at points.
> 
> You can expect updates every few days and at the absolute latest a week.
> 
> As always feed back such as comments or likes really help.


End file.
